


Falling

by lowsywriter



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, will probably change rating along the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowsywriter/pseuds/lowsywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ciel is the perfect class president and Sebastian the cliché bad boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Ciel had a reputation to maintain.

He was handsome and intelligent and the class president.

He was the only heir for a well known company.

He was the poster boy for the british gentleman.

Then why was he seated on top of a desk, hair disheveled and uniform askew?

Why the hell was he kissing bad boy Sebastian Michaellis?

Ciel bit back a moan and tried to remember how did he end up like that but it was proven to be a difficult task with the way Sebastian’s tongue moved inside his mouth and his hands tried to pry his shirt open.

_Stop thinking so hard_ whispered Sebastian as he kissed a pat from his lips to his ear.

And Ciel did just that.


	2. Chapter I: Beautiful eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a misundenstranding and Ciel stares too much.

If there was something that put Ciel in an awful mood was procastination. He had been raised as an earl so his sense of responsability was high and sometimes his cousin Elizabeth said he was not a teenager but a robot, which put him in an even worst mood, really, his sense of humour was almost not existant.

And thus, seing Sebastian Michaelis made Ciel’s blood boil;

Sebastian was the perfect example for a bad boy. For one, he never wore the uniform right and Ciel was more than sure the leather jacket was not part it. And even though he got decent notes, Ciel knew that if he stopped skipping classes he would probably be on the honor roll. Sebastian smoked too, which was a big no-no with Ciel and his asthma and was always around of shady people. For Ciel, the heir of a well known family should learn to choose his affiliations wisely but Sebastian didn’t care. And if all the reasons above were not enough to explain why Ciel disliked Sebastian so much, the fact that any close proximity with the taller male made Ciel extremely self aware and nervous (for reasons he couldn’t explain) should.

So when the homeroom teacher decided to pair them up for the end-of-the-year project Ciel groaned and was tempted to smack his head againts his desk. He turned around to find Sebastian smirking at him, he winked and blowed him a kiss, so Ciel blushed and sat straight again, and spent the entire class avoiding his nemesis.

-Hey, Phantomhive- Ciel looked up from the books he was putting away to find Sebastian checking him out- how much for making that project for the two of us, mmm?

-Look, Michaelis- Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose and stood, just to find himself still looking up at Sebastian- I’m not one of your stupid fangirls, I’m not going to make the work for you and I certainly don’t need your money- he leaned on his desk and pulled the other’s tie so they were face to face- if you want to earn your grade you have to work with me and I’m not going to be satisfied with less than an A, understood?- Ciel finished, smiling sweetly as Sebastian licked his lips and ogled at his lips. Ciel let go of the tie and looked away, grabbing his backpack and leaving Seastian alone in the classroom. The raven ran his fingers through his hair and bit his lips -understood, Phantomhive- he whispered.

***

Ciel decided that they needed a neutral place to start working on their project so they planned to meet in a quiet coffee shop near the school. The owner was a weird man everyone called Undertaker but the tea and pastries were the best in town so Ciel was an usual patron there. He entered the place and walked straight to the booth at the back, Ronald (the young waiter and an insuferable flirt) came to take his order as he complimented Ciel’s outfit. The younger boy rolled his eyes and waved him off, looking at his clock, Sebastian should arrive any other minute now.

Ronald came back with his order but as he was serving the tea he spilled some over Ciel’s hand. Ciel growled and tried to pry it away, but the blond took it between his and licked and then blowed on the burned area. Ciel could feel his face burning up as he worried his lower lip between his teeth, Ronald smiling knowingly at him. 

Someone cleared his throat and Ciel snatched his hand away and found Sebastian watching him with an unreadable expression in his rusty coloured eyes.

-Having fun without me Phantomhive, how mean- his deep voice was somewhat tense as he continued -so you are alright with guys, I didn’t expet that from a prude like you.

Ciel was livid as he answered -like it’s any of your business Michaelis, sit down, we need to start-.

Sebastian ordered a black coffee and they settled to work in relative silence, Ciel could see his companion was smarter than he thought and would stare at him everytime the other was looking away. Sebastian was paler than him, with straight black hair, too long for a guy. His eyes were a rusty brown that looked almost red in certain light, his lips were pink and thin and his face was overall androginous and beautiful as the rest of him. His body was long and lean and Ciel could understand why almost every girl at their school wanted to date him. He noticed the way his thoughts were going and turned pink as he went to pull a paper from the stash in front of Sebastian.

Sebastian grabbed his wrist and stared at his hand, the place were the tea had burned Ciel still a bright red.

-What’s this?- he said, trying not to sound concerned.

-I…before you arrived Ronald spilled some hot tea and burned me- Ciel said without looking him in the eye- he was helping me with it when you came.

-That idiot- Sebastian growled and Ciel felt his heart making somersaults. He didn’t said anything else, just grabbed a paper napkin and wet it with cold water before dabbing it on the burned area. He then proceded to blow cool air over it. He looked up at Ciel with half lidded eyes and a soft smile, Ciel blushed but didn’t look away.

-You know Phatomhive, you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic I’m writing for my perfect senpai peekaboo-desu. I hope you like it darling


End file.
